


请将我打碎

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ceased Bonding, First Time, Heat Stroke, M/M, Omega!Yuusei, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha!Bruno
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 鼻腔中吸入的空气混杂着与以往全然不同的陌生味道，冲散了先前合金的气息，他的大脑也被搅得迷蒙一片的，唯一的念想扎刺着他的里外——竟然在这个时候分化成了Omega。
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 1





	请将我打碎

在大多数卫星区生人的记忆中，性别分化是一个模糊的片段。当然，如果拿这个问题去问著名的阿特拉斯先生，他或许会回答那是他真正感受到自己的命运轨迹是成为王的关键时刻。如果是霍根先生的话，他或许只是苦恼地挠挠脸，不好意思地说“我可是一点感觉都没有啊”、“合并后到市里的医疗中心才确认的”。但如果找上的是不动游星先生，他将非常遗憾地告知你——

“不明，或是未分化。”游星迟疑地展开那张检查单。

克罗滑稽地睁大了双眼，“我一直以为你也是Beta。”

“这样啊，”布鲁诺作思考状，“这样就有更多的可能性了！”

“唉唉？等等等等，”龙亚惊讶地左右舞动双臂，抛出众人心中的疑问，“难道性别分化不是在更早的时间就……”

“龙——亚——”龙可及时叫停了龙亚。

“嘛，我只是觉得，游星这么厉害的人，一定会是最强大的Alpha而已。”

秋无奈地摊开手，“什么都不懂的小孩，在作什么性别歧视的发言啊……”

“哼，最强大的Alpha只有一个，那就是我！”

“我长大以后，一定会比杰克还强的！”

“就你这样的小鬼根本不能变强！”

“你们两个是刚六岁的笨蛋吗？赶快闭嘴吧！”

这也不是什么坏事啊，游星旁观着伙伴们如常的嬉闹，收起检查单，“布鲁诺，工作了。”被点名的人闻言立刻点头跟上。

“唉，真是鸳鸯夫妇啊。”龙亚把自己陷在沙发里，一边往嘴里塞着布鲁诺手制的小零食，他忽然压低声音凑到克罗耳边，“说起来，布鲁诺也是性别不明吗？”

秋小幅度地挑挑眉毛，“怎么整天在意这种事情啊？”

“学院刚引入性别教育课程吧。”杰克轻巧熟练地呼去咖啡上的热气。

克罗随性地摆摆手，“不过也好，两个不明的人凑在一起，应该不会出状况……吧？”

克罗当然不知道自己未出口的猜测确乎实现了。

如果他知道，也是之后的事情了。

咬住的螺丝刀砰地掉在地面上的瞬间，游星立刻清晰地认识到意外到底还是发生了。为了进行合理的资源分配，由于定期检查结果都是不明的缘故，医疗中心并没有给他提供任何一种匹配的抑制剂。

鼻腔中吸入的空气混杂着与以往全然不同的陌生味道，冲散了先前合金的气息，他的大脑也被搅得迷蒙一片的，唯一的念想扎刺着他的里外——竟然在这个时候分化成了Omega。“哈……”他急促地呵出一口气，强撑住自己不摔在地上，但紧握车沿的手剧烈颤抖着，那副样子仿佛在暗示这是他此时唯一的依靠。游星奋力挣回一丝理智，摸出后兜的通讯器，他尽可能便捷地在近期拨号中找出某一个熟悉的名字，哆嗦着按下通话键。

“咕唔、嗯——”这个新鲜的身体敏锐地捕捉到了车库中遗留的Alpha信息素，向腺体发出准备交配的信号，一股电流般的冲击直达游星的私处，迫使他坠下跪坐在粗糙的地面上。臀部与硬质物体的碰撞并没有看在两层单薄裤料的份上而减轻力道，反而因此间接刺激了股间自然打开的后穴。通讯器脱出了游星的掌控，他闷哼一声咬住自己的手套，猛然汩出的淫液渗漏了裤缝，在地砖上洇出深浅不一的痕迹。

下体处不断传来的脱落感蚕食着游星的自我意识，驱使他双腿紧并的同时来回摩擦以缓解后穴的空虚与瘙痒，沉浸于自我解救的他并没有注意到通讯接通的提示音。“啊——啊嗯、呜……”粘腻的呻吟不住地冲出游星的喉咙，津液筑成的道道银丝横亘于开合的口间，含有些微不满与痛苦的眼泪自眼角滑落，与额角的汗液一同没入他上身仅有的背心的领口，再向下些就能直达挺立的乳尖。代表着原始诉求的另一处性器早就抵在裆部，胀痛着祈求主人的解放。

我到底在干什么？游星的思维被突如其来的发情症状揉得一团糟，他疑惑又自然地半褪下底裤，有些粗鲁地套弄起湿润异常的性器，一只手的触感不够强烈，就再用上另一只。他全然不顾自己差不多正在车库中央，茫茫的夜色完整地透过了靠近街道的玻璃窗，忘我地揉过自己的柱身、囊袋和会阴，直接将两只手指塞入后穴之中，模拟着交合的动作。艳丽的红在麦色的肌肤上抹去了原本冷静自持的色彩，游星半闭双目长吟出声，“啊——不够、需要，更多的……”他再填入一根手指，挺起上身用力抽插着，胸前的布料不友好地狠狠蹭过细嫩的乳头。“为什么……还不行……”无法触及敏感点的无力让游星难得地哭叫起来，“快、快点让我——”

句尾的单字卡在大门推开的声音中，游星稍稍清醒地望向门口，一缕包容中隐含攻击性的信息素迅速地缠绕过来，与肆意横行在车库里的Omega气味混合在一起，柔化为更加稳定的状态。“布、布鲁诺？”游星艰难地吐出那个人的名字——他怎么？为什么是Alpha的味道？这个人……真想，臣服在他身下——游星痛苦地驱逐了这个源于本能的想法，但迸发的渴望在异性信息素的引导下愈发汹涌，以至于他在他人的注视下直接射出一股浓精，“嗯哈……”真是的，这个弱小的样子，游星羞耻地合拢双腿，抬手遮住了酸胀浮动的双眼。即便如此，内里成熟的腔体因索求无果而抽搐的阵痛依然折磨着游星的神经，让他的后穴当着布鲁诺的面再次涌出大量透明的清液。

这副情景根本不需要解释。比起启唇发出恼人的声音，游星显然更乐于闭上嘴。

“没事吧？”他能通过无形的信息素感受到布鲁诺的靠近，那就像一头天真的野兽。这个高大的青年小心翼翼地拉开他的手，凑近他后颈的腺体用鼻尖安抚性地蹭蹭，静默地传达着“愿意交给我吗”的询问。

能交给他吗？是布鲁诺啊，满身谜团的布鲁诺，忽然莫名其妙成为Alpha的布鲁诺。

是不是也只有这个办法了？

“抱我。”游星回应地环抱住布鲁诺，憋出一句短促的命令式。

温和的气质被性别强制削弱，Alpha本能展露出的侵略性与独占欲让新生的Omega难耐地喘息起来，仅仅只是贴合的信息素也在游星的脖颈展开了酥痒的攻击。布鲁诺察觉到一般舔吻着游星的耳下舒缓他追逐着标记而来的不安，一边轻松地托起他走向角落的单人床。

游星阻止了布鲁诺在床边下蹲的动作，捧过青年的下颌将舌滑入同样温暖的口腔中，勾起对方的舌交缠着。游星想不通自己为什么能够如此熟练地进行着这样的活动，好像是刻在骨子里的天性开启了他的潜能，指示他在被剥夺的同时逆向占有、榨取这个年轻的Alpha。他的穴口已是一副浸透的惨状，液体顺着他坐下时压开的双臀沾在属于他自己的深色床单上，游星这时候才嗅到那股浅淡的腥臊味，薄红攀上肩头之余他又不由自主地摆动起腰肢，丝毫没有察觉到面前Alpha一瞬的低落。游星顺从地朝内侧躺下，任由布鲁诺脱去自己的靴子和底裤，他正想伸手一并摆脱缚住双手的手套，却一把被布鲁诺穿过自己腰下的右手制住性器，松软的后穴吸吮着突入的三根稍长于自己的手指，“咳——”游星立刻配合地顶起腰部。圆润的指甲刮划过内壁的敏感带，连指根都尽数陷在结实的臀肉中，抽插的过程中偶尔响起轻微的拍打声。不够，还不够啊——游星有些恼怒地拉住布鲁诺的手腕，转头勉力瞪向那个正抱歉地笑着的人。

布鲁诺一面凑近游星湿润的双唇，低喃道，“现在的游星让我想起了瓷杯中的牛奶，虽然总是裹着一副坚硬的外壳，但是内里却是如此舒适柔软，”他顺势弯曲手指抠挖，“连信息素也是牛奶的味道，让人忍不住就想去温柔对待。”

“请将我打碎吧。”游星说，清明的眼神完全不像是只深陷情欲之中的困兽。

布鲁诺吞咽了一记。

勃起进入的那一刻内部的软肉就迅速地贴合在柱身上，自主地开始吸吮。炽热碾过刚发育完全的繁殖通道，在敏感处无序地戳刺，高温与高温相融，已经分不清究竟是谁吃了谁。“呜呜呜呜——！！”游星的呻吟即便埋在枕中也如此清晰地震着室内偏向干冷的空气、震着布鲁诺的耳膜，引诱布鲁诺更深地探究那无人的秘境。可恶，不够，不够。身体叫嚣着渴求更多的侵入，被填满的欲望犹如无底洞，一面给予快感，一面给予疼痛。发情期真实地扩大了任何情绪的起伏，游星眉心紧皱，压抑着哭泣滑下枕头，“布鲁诺，再、再深一点。”

“哈啊，可是——游星你……”布鲁诺忽然噤了声，他思索一阵，捞起游星换成了背入的姿势，随即增加了挺动下身的力度，逐渐地逼近尚未打开的生殖腔。

好像，好像有些不一样了。混沌的浪潮之中，下腹传来了新一轮的酥麻感，那是独立于直抵穴心之外的快感之外的，它让游星陷入接受与拒绝的困境，但他一想到身后的人是布鲁诺，就安心地塌下腰高翘起臀部，默契地迎上布鲁诺的动作，用自己的后穴将布鲁诺含得更紧，无意识地夹合。“唔嗯……哈啊啊……还可以、还可以——不行！那里……不可以啊啊啊……”脚趾舒服得蜷在一起，小腿绷得一阵痉挛，游星惊慌地颤抖，更深层次的开放让他的双眼忍不住向上翻动着。布鲁诺到底进到了什么地方？游星本能地向前爬去，想要逃离这种莫名的危机。布鲁诺却只是稳住游星的腰，“游星，生殖腔，打开了……”Alpha尚未解放的顶部覆在腔口，他在等待游星的许可。

“不行，不可——！！！”拒绝哽住了，身体先一步代替游星作出了选择。比起之前的猛烈快速，进入生殖腔的过程显得如此缓慢。终于成熟的腔口先是涌出适量黏液，后擅自裹上勃起，自行适应着伞状物的形状，像一条温顺的小蛇浅浅衔住顶部，以分叉的细舌细腻地扫过各处，甚至特殊照顾到铃口处。杯子出现裂缝了，牛奶味的信息素骤然浓郁起来。布鲁诺俯身轻轻啃咬着游星后颈的腺体，含糊地做出保证，“我不会射在里面的。”他一圈圈划过游星胸前的乳晕，安抚着Omega紧张抽搐的腹部，“要来了哦，我的直接攻击。”布鲁诺用力地掐过游星的乳珠，宣告下身律动的开始。

游星双手均被布鲁诺向后拉起，使他呈现出上身悬空的姿态，仅有膝盖、手腕与结合处三个支撑点。此时游星的呻吟多少有些虚弱沙哑，但那尾音时不时变调的“会坏掉的”和催促一般的“布鲁诺”都表明了初潮情热的留存，似乎不进行到Alpha射精的这一步就不会结束。生殖腔受到的蹂躏让游星舒爽得差一点晕了过去，只是被完全打开的初次体验稍稍令人牙酸。他高昂着脖颈，舌头无助地挂在齿上，涎液弄脏了枕套。他明明听到囊袋拍击臀部的声音，仍暗自希冀布鲁诺能继续，最好能咬破他的腺体，最好能在他体内成结，最好能标记他——

不可能。论他们两人谁都不会答应的。

“要去了，”游星呜咽一声，“布鲁诺……啊——！！”布鲁诺回撤的顶部骤然撑开缩合的腔口，剧烈的快感直冲向游星的勃起，前液濡湿的性器再度喷发出略微稀薄的乳白色精液，洒在身下的床单上。

“游星，”布鲁诺气息不稳地喊着Omega的名字，将性器夹在游星的大腿之间来回摩擦着，一同将精液射向床单——杯子碎了，他倒希望杯子真的碎了。

游星只是揽过布鲁诺分享了他们之间最后的亲吻。

**Author's Note:**

> -这之后的事-  
> 克罗只知道游星健康地分化成了Omega。


End file.
